


Therapy Sessions

by Moonlight_Altar



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Gangsters, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Altar/pseuds/Moonlight_Altar
Summary: Leorio breathes heavily. No matter how many times he does this, he could never get used to it all.Maybe it's the straightforwardness of it all. Maybe it's the way he said those six words that could even make a succubus flustered. Maybe it's the blood on the floor and the shotgun shells on the ground. Or maybe it's because he was probably one of the most powerful and dangerous people in all of Yorknew City.And honestly... The adrenaline rush it was causing Leorio... It got him off.Leopika/Mafia AU
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

The night air was cold in Yorknew City. Rain hits the top of Leorio's umbrella as he takes a long drag from his cigarette checking the time on his antique watch given to him by his deceased grandfather years ago.

He watches ahead as cars drive by him, feeling a wave of anxiety wash over him as he waits impatiently by a diner just half a mile away from the small clinic he worked at.

Normally he doesn't feel like this after leaving work, but a single phonecall from an unconventional acquaintance was enough to get the tall doctor on edge. He checks his watch again.

11:02 PM

'He said I should be getting picked up at around 11pm. Where the hell is the car at?' Leorio thinks to himself, tapping his foot repeatedly on the cement he's standing on.

Just soon after, a familiar black Cadillac Escalade pulls up to the diner. Leorio folds his umbrella and picks up his medical bag before walking over to the car.

The backseat door of the car opens up revealing a tall, dark skinned man in a black suit, who motions Leorio to enter inside.

Leorio keeps a blank look on his face devoid of any emotion, despite his heart feeling like it would burst out of his chest any second. He enters inside and closes the door.

There was three men inside of the car, four if Leorio was including himself. All of them were well dressed in suits, and from Leorio's past experience, probably armed as well.

The one sitting in the driver's seat turns his head over to Leorio. The man wore a white suit and white fedora. He had neatly combed black hair and a slight stubble on his tan face. He always wore a friendly smile showing off his white teeth and his eyes were a light blue.

"Hey! Long time no see, Dr. Oreo. How you been holdin' up?" The man says, smiling at Leorio.

Leorio looks back at him, keeping his cold demeanor.

"It's only been a few weeks, Sebastian." Leorio says.

"Watch with the attitude, Dr. Oreo... you're not foolin' anyone with that mask you got on." Sebastian says, lighting up a cigarette with a match.

"It's not a mask." Leorio says, no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

Sebastian stays silent for a few moments, only the sound of rain hitting the car can be heard.

Out of nowhere, Sebastian reaches into his suit and pulls out a .44 magnum revolver, pointing the end of it right between Leorio's eyes.

Leorio stares back at him, not even flinching.

"That's a big gun... You compensating for something?" Leorio says coldly.

Sebastian looks at Leorio before chuckling and lowering the gun.

"I can see why the boss likes you." Sebastian says before turning away and holstering his gun.

He starts up the car and begins to drive.

'Holy shit! That almost gave me a heart attack! What's with these people? Why do they always have to give me such a hard time every time?' Leorio screams in his head.

"You ain't gonna ask why the boss wanted you in his office?" Sebastian asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Your boss already discussed with me about his eyes. Apparently his irises won't turn back to their original color?" Leorio says.

"Yep, pretty much. They're as red as blood. Kinda freaky if you ask me. Don't know why people even collect them in the black market." Sebastian responds.

"Has he been taking the medication I gave him from my last visit?" Leorio asks, ignoring Sebastians last sentence.

"Hell if I know. The boss is pretty quiet with stuff revolving around his eyes. We're all clueless." Sebastian says.

Leorio nods and looks outside of the car window, silent throughout the rest of the drive.

After about a thirty minute drive that seemed to have lasted a lifetime, Leorio sees the familiar Violet Nights Hotel. The purple neon sign shining like a beacon in the night sky on top of the tall building.

"Welp... Let's not keep the boss waiting." Sebastian says as he leaves the car after parking it.

Leorio gets out with the rest of them and follows them towards an elevator.

They enter inside and Sebastian presses a button to the top floor. Just as the doors were about to close an elderly woman calls out and tries to make it inside in time. Sebastian sees this and puts his hand out between the doors before they close.

"Thank you so much young man." She says gratefully, pushing a button to the sixth floor and finding a corner to stand in.

Sebastian smiles and nods his head, taking off his fedora and waiting patiently for the elevator to take them to the destination.

Once they finally made it to the top floor, they make their way towards the last room at the end of the hall, guarded by two guys in suits.

Upon seeing Sebastian, Leorio, and the other two mobsters, the guards open the door and allow them inside.

Immediately Leorio is hit with an air of loud music. Frank Sinatra's "Fly me to the Moon" hit his ear drums as he walked inside.

The room wasn't a regular hotel room. It was built like a luxury apartment. The place had it's own kitchen with granite counters, an indoor pool, living room, bathroom, and office.

Leorio looks over to the jukebox that's playing the music loudly and sees one of the men lower the volume.

Leorio looks over to the office room as he sees the door open. One of the mafia members is dragging a dead body by the legs out of the room, a streak of bright red blood painting the white tile floor following behind.

Leorio looks at the dead body. Seems to be a young guy, probably in his early to mid 20s. His face looked dirty and his hair matted. He wore a white tshirt that was soaked in blood and had a large hole on the stomach area.

What caught Leorio's attention the most wasn't the stomach wound, but purple bruises and scars that littered the mans arm.

Leorio looks inside the office and sees the boss.

The boss wore a white button with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, black suspenders, black trousers, and a pair of shiny dress shoes.

The white shirt was sprinkled with blood and a bit of blood splatter painted the right side of his face and blonde hair.

In his hands he wore a pair of black leather gloves and had a sawed off shotgun that he seems to be slowly reloading before taking notice of the taller man walk inside the room, eyeing him with his beautiful scarlet eyes.

Leorio looked at him, dumbfounded and not knowing what to say. He swallowed.

"Um... Hey, Kurapika." Leorio croaked.

Kurapika looked at the doctor and took off his leather gloves. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his blonde hair letting out a breathy sigh.

"Honestly I didn't want you to see me like this, but I had something come up last minute that i needed to take care of." Kurapika says.

"I see..." Leorio looks at the floor covered in blood. Two empty shotgun shells lay on the ground by the red pool.

The room is dead silent for some moments before Sebastian makes his way in.

"Aye, boss? Anything you want us to do with the body?" Sebastian asks casually. Like he's asking what Kurapika wanted to drink at a restaurant.

"Anywhere police won't find him." Kurapika responds, cold and calculated.

Sebastian smiles and winks at Kurapika. "Ocean it is."

"Make sure to clear out this hotel room with the others. I want to have my doctor's checkup in privacy." Kurapika says. He pours himself a glass of wine.

"Gotcha boss." Sebastian leaves the room, telling everyone to get out and follow him.

Leorio can hear the sound of footsteps exit the hotel room and the door close. The music of Frank Sinatra still played in the room, but much softer.

"What was it this time?" Leorio says, biting the inside of his cheek.

Kurapika stared at Leorio, absorbing every detail of his handsome face. He took a sip of his wine and walked over offering some.

Leorio raised a hand sharply, declining his offer.

Kurapika sighed and sits on his desk.

"He was a junkie." Kurapika says calmly. "He left dirty needles in alleyways and even around outside of the hotel."

"That's not a reason to kill him." Leorio said through gritted teeth. "People who are addicted to drugs need rehabilitation and therapy."

"Sebastian warned him twice about leaving needles around." Kurapika says matter-of-factly. "He was also selling. We don't need more people like him running around, bad for business."

Leorio stays quiet and takes out a cigarette. There was no point in trying to talk about it anymore. It would just be wasted words deflected by Kurapika. It was the nature of his line of work, there's no changing that.

Kurapika watches Leorio flicks a lighter lighting it up. Kurapika could feel his heart begin to beat faster and faster looking at the doctor.

"My eyes won't turn back to normal... They've been red all week." Kurapika says meekly, biting his lower lip softly. His cold and calculated demeanor changing to that of subtle submissiveness.

"Have you been taking the eye drops I prescribed to you?" Leorio asks, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck as he looks at Kurapika.

"Yes, but they only work for about an hour before my eyes turn back red... I think I might need something a bit... Stronger."

Kurapika puts down the wine glass and slowly strides towards Leorio. Leorio swallows and feels his hands start to get clammy.

Kurapika grabs onto Leorios tie and pulls him down to his level.

"I need you inside of me." He whispers into his ear in a sultry and seductive voice.

The heat of his breath hits Leorio's ear and neck, causing a tingle to run up the doctors spine.

Leorio breathes heavily. No matter how many times he does this, he could never get used to it all.

Maybe it's the straightforwardness of it all. Maybe it's the way he said those six words that could even make a succubus flustered. Maybe it's the blood on the floor and the shotgun shells on the ground. Or maybe it's because he was probably one of the most powerful and dangerous people in all of Yorknew City.

And honestly... The adrenaline rush it was causing Leorio... It got him off.

"I need another therapy session. Could you do that for me, doctor?" Kurapika whispers, kissing the side of Leorio's neck.

Leorio puts his hand under Kurapika's shirt and on his lower back, feeling the smooth warm skin underneath.

"Of course. That's what I'm here for..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I heard a lot of people on tumblr wanted a leopika fanfic in a mafia au so I thought I'd write one. So far I'm enjoying it.
> 
> Im an amateur writer with my own style of writing that I've gotten used to, so there might be some grammatical errors or redundancies. But I'm slowly learning day by day to get better.
> 
> Anyways. Take care of eachother and stay safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**_It was the day that Leorio met Kurapika for the first time. The doctor was closing down the clinic, making sure all of the medical equipment was clean and in order._ **

"Hmph, yes..." Kurapika moaned, his finger nails digging into the wooden desk.

**_Leorio walked out with the keys to the building in hand, just about ready to lock it. That was until a black car pulled up._ **

"Mmm, fuck. Deeper..." The blonde gasped, feeling a wave of unadulterated pleasure run up his spine and cloud his vision.

**_Six men, all dressed in black suits rushed out the car. One of them seemed to be carrying another, blood soaked his hands. Another pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Leorio._ **

Leorio felt the blonde wrap his legs around his waste, constricting like a snake that wont let go of it's prey. Slender arms wrap around the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

_**"Open up your clinic right now and keep this man alive or so help me I'll paint the wall with your fucking brains." The man yelled out. Leorio immediately complied and rushed towards the door, fumbling with his keys until he found the one to open it.** _

Kurapika's tongue begins to dance around Leorio's in a heated kiss. They both release heavy breaths with each thrust Leorio delivers inside the mafia boss.

**_Leorio picks up the injured body and places him on a surgery table. He was gorgeous, with flawless skin, slightly feminine features, and golden blonde hair. He looked like a sleeping angel._ **

**_'What the hell was this cute guy doing with these thugs?' Leorio thought to himself._ _He looks over at the other men circled around him._ **

**_"What happened to him?" Leorio asked._ **

**_"Don't fucking worry about what happened, just stop the bleeding and patch him up!" The gangster with the pistol said._ **

**_"I have to fucking know what I'm dealing with!" Leorio shouts back, forgetting who he was talking to._ **

**_Leorio could see the gangster just about ready to pistol whip him for talking out of line, until another stopped him from doing so. A man in the only white suit and fedora._ **

**_"He was shot. Nine millimeter most likely."_ **

He could feel Kurapika scrape his nails down his back, heat spreading through the muscles as pain washes through. This fuels Leorio to quicken the pace and slam himself in with each thrust. Kurapika's eyes widen and cries out in ecstacy.

**_The doctor rips open his patient's suit and sees the blood that painted his body. Two bullet wounds, one in the abdomen and another slightly above it. Leorio goes to work._ **

"I want you to fuck me from behind, doctor." Kurapika whispers, nibbling his ear lobe and kissing his neck.

Leorio grins, picking up the smaller man, flipping him, and bending him over the desk. The brute strength prompts a list filled moan from the blonde.

**_It was stressful enough to attempt to save someone's life as a doctor, but to add a group of dangerous gangsters who watched every second and every twitch of your body wasn't helping. Regardless, after about hours of bleeding, sweating, and stress, Leorio stablelized him._ **

"Yes yes yes! Fuck me like an animal! I want to feel every inch of your big hard cock!" Kurapika screamed.

Leorio reached down and grabbed a handful of Kurapika's hair, pulling it and pounding hard into the blonde.

**_He was professional and spoke with a hint of intensity in his voice. His name was Kurapika, and you could imagine the face on Leorio when he found out that the man he saved was the boss of the Kurta Family._ **

Leorio grits his teeth. "I'm about to cum. Fuck.."

"Cum inside of me! I want to feel every drop." Kurapika moans, turning his head back to look Leorio in the eyes.

Leorio looks right back, spilling every bit inside.

**_Kurapika brandished a chrome plated handgun. What happened at the clinic never happened and Leorio understood. He didn't want to be the one facing at the end of that barrel. Just as it seemed like it would all be over, Kurapika asked for his number and to be a private doctor for the Kurta Family. Leorio was too scared to say no..._ **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

The flare of the moment begins to die down slowly. In the room a lingering sensation of heat remains and all that can be heard in the slight huff for air from both Leorio and Kurapika.

Leorio looks into the half lidded eyes of Kurapika. The mafia boss is still coming down from the wave of ecstasy that's still tingling up his spine. The beautiful scarlet color in his eyes slowly dying down like a sun that is setting over a horizon.

If there wasn't such a negative consequence over the blondes scarlet eyes Leorio would've wished that Kurapika's eyes would stay like that forever, but he knew better than to wish for that, it would end up hurting them both in the long run.

Kurapika looks up at Leorio and gives him a soft smile that makes him melt.

"I appreciate the help, doctor." Kurapika says, cooing at the taller man.

Leorio gives a half hearted smile before he begins to get himself dress. Kurapika does the same.

It's like this. Every single month Kurapika would get in contact with Leorio, either through Sebastian or more direct means. Sex seems like the only cure for Kurapika's scarlet eyes, although it's only a temporary cure. The line between helping a patient and carnal lust blurred, but that is just the nature of it all between the two.

A question that races through the mind of Leorio is, why him? If sex is a temporary abatement to Kurapika's chronic eye condition... Couldn't he just do it with anybody else and get the same results? The question plays in his mind everytime he does this and everytime he feel a strange knot in his stomach everytime he thinks about it.

It's a conflicting feeling. If he didn't have to do this every month, he wouldn't be mixed in with the mafia. Every visit seems like his life is always at risk. Not that he thinks that Kurapika or any of his men would kill him, but that a rival gang would come barging through the door and start shooting everything in sight.

Luckily that's never happened with him around, and any business involving other criminals and gangs have never been questioned by Leorio for the most part. It's better that way.

"Here... I have more eye drops that are going to help with your eyes." Leorio says, reaching into his medical bag and handing a small blue vial to Kurapika.

Kurapika takes the vial, looking at it for some seconds before looking up at Leorio.

"You know these don't really help for long. They only work for fifteen minutes at best." He says, putting the vial in a drawer by the desk.

Leorio sighs and scratches the back of his head.

"It's the best I can do for now. Have you maybe thought about putting on contacts to hide the color?" Leorio says.

Kurapika stares at Leorio.

"I have, but it doesn't really help with... other things..." Kurapika responds.

Leorio raises an eyebrow and looks at Kurapika with a questionable look. "Other things? What other things? Is there something else that you didn't tell me?"

"I get irritable and it's hard to sleep. The others seem to take notice and Sebastian sometimes points out that I have mood swings." Kurapika says, leaning against the desk with his arms crossed.

"And you're just telling me this now?" Leorio sighs.

Kurapika doesn't respond, he just stares at Leorio with his arms folded across his chest.

Leorio reaches into his bag once more, looking through all that he has before pulling out two medicine bottles and placing them on Kurapika's desk.

"The one with the red top is eszopiclone and the one with the blue top is divalproex." Leorio says. "If your eyes start to turn red make sure to take the divalproex first and take the eszopiclone right before going to bed."

Kurapika raises an eyebrow "In english, please?"

"The red one helps with sleep and the blue one is a mood stabilizer. Make sure to swallow it with water NOT alchohol." Leorio says, specifying the alchohol part at the bottles of liquor and wine in the wine cabinet across the room.

Kurapika looks at the bottles with a visible frown on his face.

"I'm getting a feeling that you don't want to do this with me anymore." Kurapika says.

There's a light tone of hurt in his voice and it came out softer than Kurapika had intended.

Leorio looks at Kurapika and swallows hard.

"I'm a doctor. All I want is to help out my patients as best as I can and find a cure for whatever ailment they have." Leorio says, choosing his words carefully.

Sometimes Leorio forgets that Kurapika isn't just some regular patient with a chronic cough. He is the leader of a mafia and his scarlet eyes can make him a target for many other dangerous people out there.

If something were to happen to Kurapika because of his eyes, Leorio will not only have to deal with the guilt of having a patient die on him, but he may also deal with the wrath of the other gang members.

Though it may not seem like it at first, this entire situation is as complex and sensitive as brain surgery. Every person involved plays a vital roll in making sure everything goes smoothly. And knowing Kurapika, the blonde thinks three steps ahead and wouldn't let himself be in a compromised position for anything to go wrong. And that's why he's the boss of one of the biggest criminal enterprises in Yorknew City.

"If this doesn't help..." Kurapika says, shaking the bottle of medicine for emphasis. "I'm calling you."

"That's completely fine, I'm always here to help." Leorio says with a smile, packing up his bag.

\--------‐---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon guys, let's hurry this up. I want to get some shut eye sooner than later." Sebastian says as he lights up a cigarette.

One of the men who's name is Donovan, grabs a hold of a bucket of chum and splashes it onto the dead junkie's body.

"Whoa! Be careful where you're tossing that stuff! You almost fucked up my suit, dickhead!" Another one of the gangsters said.

"Then why don't you do it, Leo. Stop fucking bitching and grow a pair." Donovan spits.

"Will you two just shut up and get it over with already?" Sebastian says, sounding annoyed.

Donovan picks up the body with Leo who looks disgusted from the terrible smell the chum is producing.

They toss the body into the ocean, but Leo loses his footing and accidentally falls off the boat he was standing on.

Sebastian sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as Donovan laughs at the expense of his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I want to let you all know that I am not a doctor and do not know much about medicine. So I do not reccomend any of the medications that was written in this chapter to anybody who may be dealing with sleep problems or unstable moods.
> 
> With that being said. Take care of yourselves and eachother.


	4. Chapter 4

Leorio walks outside of his clinic. With key in hand he locks the doors and reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out a box of cigarettes. 

A nasty habit... Leorio is well aware of the irony for a doctor who helps care for people's health to be smoking cigarettes, but the nicotine keeps the anxiety at bay even if it's only for a few moments. 

It's been a full 2 months since he's last heard from the mafia or Kurapika himself. Normally any sane person would be grateful to not hear from a dangerous criminal organization, and naturally so. However, something in the back of Leorio's mind is worried. 

' _Did something happen to Kurapika? Is he still alive? Did he finally found a way to handle his scarlet eyes? If he did he would've called by now, right?'_

These thoughts raced through Leorio's head for the past few weeks. 

He takes out a lighter and flips it open, lighting the end of the cancer stick and inhales. Something about watching the small ember burn in a cold night is oddly soothing to Leorio. He exhales and walks over to his car. 

It was a really busy day for Leorio today. One patient in particular, a 5 year old kid with a cold, would constantly be running around screaming at the top of his lungs for his mother to give him a cookie. Unfortunately Leorio forgot to stock up on lollipops, so there was no way to shut the kid up. 

Leorio chuckles to himself, taking another puff from his cigarette. Even if it was annoying, its moments like that that make him feel like he's living a normal life. 

He gets in his car and begins to drive home. Tall buildings light up the night making Yorknew City feel just as alive as in the morning. Neon colored signs advertising strip clubs, diners, and the like are posted around every corner granting entry to those who seek hedonistic pleasures or basic human needs. 

In the distance Leorio can see it, his apartment complex. Finally parking and getting out from his car he gets the keys to his appartment and walks up a flight of stairs before stopping at his door and opening it. 

He froze in place. Why are his kitchen lights on? And why is there a bottle of wine sitting on the kitchen counter? 

Leorio reaches into the inside of his coat and pulls out a small pistol. 

Never in a million years did Leorio think he'd ever have to buy one for himself, let alone pull one out on his own home. He purchased it recently, indirectly working with the mafia has made him increasingly paranoid and he finally realized that protection was necessary. The fact that there's been radio silence between the mafia and him only made him more on edge. 

Leorio, with his hands around the gun, visibly trembles with anxiety. 

He checks the living room first. Nobody is there. Doesn't look like anything was touched either. 

Moving over to the bathroom, he quietly opens the door slowly. Again nobody there. 

Finally he goes over to his bedroom. The door seems to have been already opened. 

Swallowing hard, Leorio silently creeps up to the entrance, his hands still shaking. 

He spots someone on the bed, his body freezing completely. A familiar head of blonde hair is what Leorio sees first before looking to see the face of Kurapika. Kurapika has an eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his face. 

"You know, if I was somebody else I would've blown you're head off by now, right?" Kurapika says. "You froze up"

Leorio stares at Kurapika in disbelief. Staring right into his scarlet eyes. His body still frozen, his gun still pointing at him. 

"Are you going to shoot me or something? I'm not gonna lie, that breaks my heart." Kurapika smiles, clutching his heart. 

"You wanna talk about blowing my brains out? You could've easily died just now. If I was just a bit more trigger happy that would've been it for you and I'd have the whole mafia after me." Leorio says, his throat dry and his voice sounding small. 

Leorio lowers his gun, his body finally being able to move. 

"I'm still alive aren't I?" Kurapika chuckles. "Why do you have a gun? You don't seem like the type to carry heat with you. Honestly, it's kinda sexy."

"Why are you the one asking questions? What the hell are you doing in my apartment!? How did you even get in!?" Leorio says, clearly sounding upset. 

"I wanted to talk to you." Kurapika says casually. 

Leorio can feel his face heat up with anger. "Okay? So why the hell didn't you call me!? Last time we spoke you said that you would if you needed anything from me!" 

Kurapika shrugs his shoulders. "I was really busy. Plus I wanted to surprise you." 

"You surprised me alright..." Leorio sighs before taking off his coat and tossing it on the bed. He stares daggers at Kurapika, keeping his arms crossed. "You're here now, and I don't think you'll be leaving, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Want to talk about it over some wine?" Kurapika asks, smile still not leaving his face. 

Leorio eyes him cautiously. "Sure..." 

The two leave the bedroom and walk over to the kitchen. Kurapika opens up the wine and walks over to get himself two glasses from a cabinet. 

Leorio's eye twitches. The fact that Kurapika is walking around his home like he owns the place really bugged him. 

"I don't recall telling you or anybody else where I lived." Leorio says. 

Kurapika pours the wine into both glasses and hands one over to Leorio.

"I've been keeping a close eye on you." Kurapika says, sipping the glass he poured himself. "It's really not that hard for someone like me." 

"I don't appreciate you watching me like some creepy lovesick stalker." Leorio responds, downing the glass in just a few gulps. 

_The anxiety is starting to kick in again. Maybe another cigarette would help?_

Kurapika looks at Leorio. His scarlet eyes almost seeming like their piercing into his soul. 

The blonde walks over, eyes still looking into Leorio's. Leorio could feel a heat in the pit of his stomach as he got up close to him. 

Kurapika reaches into Leorio's pocket and takes out his cigarettes and lighter, before gently placing one between the doctors lips and lighting it. There was something awfully intimate with the way he did it. Every motion was soft yet calculated. 

It was almost as if he actually read the taller man's mind. 

"Let's go to your balcony and get some fresh air. We'll talk about it there." 


End file.
